


Take my heart; pull it apart

by The_angst_goblin



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: But this time it's been beta read!, Captivity, I wanted to post this on V-day but I passed out..., I'm back on my bullshit y'all, M/M, Mention of torture, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_angst_goblin/pseuds/The_angst_goblin
Summary: Marvin has been missing for quite some time now, and his captor can't wait for when he'll finally break.





	Take my heart; pull it apart

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it that each time I'm posting something it involve someone being kept against their will? Anyway... I hope you guys will like my hot garbage straight from my notes app on my phone, remember to keep low standards and have fun!

He woke up to the feeling of something passing through his hair. It wasn't rough and painful like one of the usual "sessions" so it was safe to assume that it was one of those days where Anti decided to be more soft with him.   
  
He didn't know what day it was, let alone what time.  
  
He had been in that seemingly endless loop of agonizing suffering, gentle care and then thrown back to suffering for God knows how long.   
He lost track of time pretty early in the beginning of his captivity. But to be fair, losing his grasp on time had been made really easy with the complete lack of windows and clock in this place. Passing out on a regular basis also didn't help in this whole situation. Trying to keep track of the number of days he had been trapped here was the first, out of many, things he gave up on.  
  
His arms and legs were restrained, but he didn't have it in him to complain. After everything Anti did to him, he considered it a relief. Pretty much anything could be considered a luxury in comparison to the Chair. Just thinking about it made him shiver.  
  
In the early days, Marvin tried to escape during some of the softer sessions, taking advantage of Anti's lowered defenses. But Anti would always catch him no matter what and strap him back to that God awful metallic chair. The place where the worst stuff happened. Marvin could struggle and beg as much as he wanted, there was no escape from the excruciating pain.   
The magician learned to not try anything like that again pretty fast.  
  
Anti didn't need to bind him at all at this point, but did anyway because that's just the kind of sadistic bastard he was. Saying that he didn't like the sight of Marvin completely at his mercy and helpless would be a futile lie. In fact, Anti didn't shy away from that detail at all. Bringing it up somewhat often with Marvin.

Once he became more aware of his body, Marvin leaned back more into Anti, trying to get as much warmth as he could. Usually anti's body was freezing, but whenever he decided to show Marvin some minimum of human decency he would be pleasantly warm. If Marvin didn't know any better he would think that the monster next to him was trying to be nice, but he knew that it was just another trick to get him to lower his defenses around him.   
A trick that Marvin was willingly throwing himself at. He was so tired and starving for any kind of contact with another being , and if he had to cuddle with his own captor then so be it. Maybe if he concentrated enough he could pretend it was someone else and that none of this was actually happening.    
  
Unfortunately, Anti shattered this hopeful lie when he spoke up   
"Well, looks like someone finally decided to wake up! Did you sleep well kitten?"

Anti pressed a kiss on his neck. On the exact emplacement where he carved the letter "A" in it. His body was littered with countless scars and marks. Anti would always look at them like they were his most treasured artworks, and Marvin's body was the masterpiece they culminated into.    
  
Marvin didn't try to stop Anti. It seemed that he was in one of his more affectionate mood. The least dangerous of them all. He was safe as long as he didn't anger him.   
The first time it happened, Marvin tried to push Anti away. Clearly disgusted by what just happened. On that day, he learned that the punishment for refusing the twisted and sick  _ affection _ the glitch had for him was far worse than the one for trying to run away. Just thinking about it made the scars on his back throb with phantom pain.   
  
By now, Marvin was pretty much used to it. It was better to let him do what he wanted than show any sign of resistance.   
  
Once Anti seemed satisfied with his assault on the magician's neck he gripped his chin. Forcing Marvin to meet his eyes. He could see the excitement and hunger in them.   
"I'll never get over how fucking gorgeous you are"   
Anti's hands roamed over Marvin's body. If he had not been used to it he might have shuddered under this unwanted touch. But he didn't, not anymore.   
"All this beauty-"   
Anti's hands were now back at gently cupping his face.   
"-and it's all  **_mine_ ** "

Marvin almost wanted to roll his eyes at that. He might have been craving physical touch to an unhealthy level, but he still wasn't _that_ far gone...yet.  
But he didn't. He simply let Anti do whatever he wanted.  
-  
"Today's a special day. Do you know what it is?"  
  
Marvin didn't answer. He didn't need to, really.  Most of his "conversation" with anti were always one sided anyway. The glitch always talked for the sake of talking, and even if marvin did want to speak up his voice could not get above a harsh whisper nowadays.   
  
But it seemed that today was one of those rare times when Anti actually expected an answer from him, so he let out a low grumble indicating Anti that he was indeed listening.   
  
"Today is our anniversary!"  
Marvin raised an eyebrow at that. Anniversary? What was he talking about? Anti must have noticed Marvin's confusion because he clarified what he meant  
"It's been exactly one year since I brought you here. Isn't that amazing?" Anti tightened his hold on Marvin's body.  
  
Marvin didn't react. He didn't know how to. Should he be sad? Sad that one year already passed with him being stuck in his own version of hell? Or angry? Angry that nobody rescued him, apparently forgotten by the others? Or even... _happy_? Happy that even after that he was still alive after all he went through.  
  
All of these feelings passing through him, confusing him, left him feeling exhausted and empty. Even more than he already was to begin with.  
  
Marvin was brought back out of his stupor when he felt Anti's thumb brushing against his cheek  
"Why are you crying, kitten?"

Was he crying? In his shock, he didn't even notice the tears that were flowing on his face. He tried to wipe them away, but he was immediately reminded of his restraint. They didn't allow him enough movement for it.    
  
Marvin let out a small yelp when Anti repositioned him so the magician could rest his head in the crook of his neck.   
  
"Hey, I know this is a little overwhelming but everything's okay." The glitch said as he started rubbing his pet's back. Marvin seemed to melt under the gentle touch.   
"I should have known you'd be the sentimental type, sorry" Anti added with a chuckle.   
  
At this point, Marvin didn't have enough strength to hold back anymore. He started sobbing in the other's shoulder, staining Anti's shirt with tears. But he didn't seem to mind. He simply held him in a comforting embrace while whispering soothing words into his ear.   
He was acting so gentle, it almost felt surreal. Marvin could almost forget that this was the same man that held him captive and tormented him.   
  
In fact, he was currently willingly ignoring that detail. He instead focused more on finding comfort in the only thing that could provide it to him in this horrible place.   
  
-   
  
If Marvin had been paying more attention to Anti, he would have noticed the manic smile on his face.    
  
The glitch knew it wouldn't take much more for Marvin to completely break. Soon he would be able to pick all his broken pieces up and put him back together in any way he wanted. He had so much planned when that day came, he couldn't wait.    
But for now, he simply comforted his precious little pet in the best way he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, I'm always dying to know what people think of my stuff.  
> and also! shout out to blackredrose27 on tumblr for beta reading this! I am but a simple french dumbass being saved from my own typos and misunderstanding of how english work


End file.
